Breakable
by eliza28
Summary: Sequel to Fool For Love. Bella and her family have survived a threat from within, but will they be storng enough to handle one from a more powerful source. Please read Fool For Love first!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Hey all! I know, finally I start the sequel. I'm very sorry for the delay I have wayyy too many stories going on in my head at the moment and it's making me a bit insane. This isn't a terribly long chapter, but it's a good intro to the new drama that will happen and there will be lots! Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers and a special thanks to linkkinparkk who helped me with what will happen in the next chapter. I didn't really do a summary of what happened in the last story so if you want me to add that let me know. I really just wanted to get this chapter out so let me know. Okay, enough for now...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Girls and Boys**

**BPOV**

The rest of the school year passed in a blur. A crazy, happy, blissful blur. Edward and I were nearly inseparable. I only left him to hunt and when he needed his sleep. Charlie was in love with the whole Cullen family and neither of us had ever been happier. We finally had a family. A gigantic, misfit family full of werewolves and vampires and humans…oh my! Carlisle had his parents back, Tanya had finally left to go back and live with her sisters (she was really starting to get on all of our nerves, apparently now that Carlisle was old, she had set her sights on a younger Cullen…my Cullen) and everything was going smoothly. Jake had finally accepted Edward as my boyfriend and they were fast on their way to becoming great friends.

It was the end of the year and with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper starting college next year and Alice, Edward and me about to be seniors we decided that we needed to go on a huge camping trip to celebrate. Alice was out in charge of the plans while Dad, Jake and I went on a hunt. Jake had finally learned to hunt in his wolf form and loved to come with us. He was the only one allowed to come because of the risk of accident, which went over great with Edward, let me tell you. Ever since I 'almost died' he had been begging me to turn him into a vampire. I kept telling him no. I couldn't do that to him, he had his family to be worried about, plus if the Volturi ever found out, they would want him for sure. It just wasn't an option at the moment. We got back to the Cullens to find everyone packing for the trip. Apparently Alice had 'seen' great weather in the mountains for the next month so we had to leave as soon as possible. In agreement for one kiss from Rosalie, Mike Newton had sold them everything for half price and we were set to go. We left the next day for three weeks of fun in the mountains.

At the end of the second week, we ran out of meat. It seemed as though everyone had underestimated Emmet and Jakes appetite for red meat. Jake and I decided that we would go hunting that night. I just had to remember to kill the animal, not drink it. Knowing that I would be gone all night, Edward and I decided to take a day hike, just the two of us. We hiked for hours until we found a beautiful waterfall to eat lunch at. We sat down to eat (him, not me) and as usual I found myself lost in his eyes.

"Bella, what are you thinking? You've been out of my mind all day, I miss hearing you." He said lovingly.

"Oh Edward, to be honest, my mind was completely blank. It happens whenever you dazzle me with your beautiful eyes. See that's why I can't turn you, I'd miss your big sparkly green eyes." Edward chuckled at my outburst and kissed my knuckles sweetly.

"Love, you can come up with all of the most ridiculous reasons you want, I'll wear you down someday." He answered. "Besides, my eyes certainly aren't the only thing sparkling right now." He said, pointing to my glittering skin. Thank goodness there were no other humans around.

"Whatever you say my dear. Wanna go for a swim?"

We spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and kissing…more kissing than swimming. We arrived back at camp just before dinner time so that Jake and I could go on our hunt. After catching one huge dear we decided that it's be better to hunt every day than have the meat spoil and got ready to head back, me carrying the deer of course. Just as we turned back, we heard an alarming noise off to the left of us. The whole summer had been perfect up to this point and it seemed as if our luck had just run out.

**Uh oh! Haha don't freak out, all will be okay. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight of the song breakable, where I get the titles of the chapter from.**

**A/N: Hey all! To anyone who reads Wicked Little Girls I promise and update within the next week, but I have been super sick and haven't gotten much done, plus I and trying to figure out where to go next with that one. Here comes some drama. I'm not sure about this chapter, but I just wanted to get it out of my head so here it is. Tell me what you think...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Stop the Muscle**

**BPOV**

One bloodcurdling scream. That's all it took to completely turn our lives upside down. He never realized how much his actions would change the future of our entire family, but then again when did he ever worry about consequences. I dropped the buck and ran at full speed towards the sound. I smelled the blood, but kept going. My thirst had no chance of overpowering my fear. I reached the cliffs and would have laughed at the sight, if it wasn't so terrifying. There, in all his stupid macho glory, was Emmett, fighting a bear of all things and he was losing the fight. I thought back and remembered him whining that he couldn't go hunting with me. He always asked and I always told him it was too dangerous, but apparently today he chose not to listen. I had killed the bear and thrown it 100 feet away before Jake even reached us.

"Bells! Stop, get off him!" Jake shouted just as I realized how it looked for me to be leaning over a drenched in blood Emmett.

"For Christ sake Jake, I'm not killing him. The idiot got in a fight with a damned bear!"

"Sorry." He chuckled. It was a funny situation if you think about it, but I was too focused on Emmett's weakening heartbeat.

"Go get the buck, I'm running him back to Carlisle before it's too late." I commanded and Jake followed my orders without question. We both knew I would never risk Emmett's life like that.

My head was reeling as I ran. I tried to figure out whether or not he could be saved and if not, what I would do. If I were to change him I would need to talk to Rose and his family first. I would also need Jake's permission as the alpha of the pack. They don't really like us to add to the local vampire population if it can be avoided. Finally, I remembered Jake's reaction to finding me with Emmett and decided to give the family a little warning.

'_Rose, it's Bella. Don't freak out, but I need to warn you about something.'_

'_It's Emmett isn't it? We told that idiot not to follow you guys. What did he do know? I'll kick his ass!'_

'_Umm, well he kind of got in a fight with a bear and I'm almost to you guys now…'_

'_What!? Is he okay? Is he alive?'_

'_He's alive, but there's a lot of blood so warn everyone. I promise he'll be okay. I do everything I can to save him.'_

I could hear Rose relaying my story just as I reached camp. Everyone rushed into action when they saw us. Edward and Jasper took Emmett from me while Carlisle and Esme assembled his emergency medical supplies. Rose and Alice were crying outside the tent Carlisle was working in and for a moment I wished that I could cry human tears. Charlie came over to give me a reassuring hug and kiss, telling me how good I had done around so much blood. Jake got back and started cooking up the meat for something to do while the rest of us waited in silence. I could hear the faint heartbeats and breaths of my human brother. It was that, that kept me sane. I relayed them into Rose's mind so she could hear him living. She smiled and thanked me silently. After an hour, Carlisle walked out of the tent.

"Well, I managed to sew him up, but his organs were severely damaged. I don't know if he'll make it in time to get to a hospital, let alone receive transplants." He said, finally breaking down. No one could say anything. The only sounds were those of sadness. I had to give them another option, as terrible as it was.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, and it's a terrible idea and he may not be able to be around humans for a good while…but I could change him." My eyes had been focused on the ground throughout my speech, but I finally looked up to see their reactions. Carlisle and Esme looked thrilled, Jasper was surprised, Charlie and Jake were in support of my idea, Alice didn't even look phased, Rose was upset and Edward was hurt. The look in his eyes made we want to take it back, but he didn't understand. I was doing this to save a life, not for my own selfish wants. I began to explain myself further. "Rose, I would never do this without your permission, but I have to offer. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I should have gotten there sooner and-" I was cut off by Rose's forceful hug.

"Do it," she cried. "Do whatever you have to I can't lose him!" I looked to Carlisle and Jake, asking for permission and finally Edward. He gave me a curt nod of approval, but wouldn't meet my eyes. I wanted to run to him and tell him why I had to do this, but wouldn't change him, but I didn't have time.

"Okay," I started. "I need all the humans to leave. We don't' know how he'll react when he wakes up and I won't take any chances. Charlie, Jake I need you here to help me when he does wake up. I'm sorry, I know he's your brother and son and boyfriend, but this is too dangerous to do with you around. I promise to let you know when he wakes up, but be prepared that newborn vampires are incredibly dangerous to humans. It may not be right away, but I will return Emmett to you." Everyone agreed and got ready to leave. I said goodbye to everyone, leaving Rose and Edward for last. As I was hugging Rose, Alice got a vision and squealed.

"Alice, what?" I asked frantically.

"We'll see you in a month! I can't believe it, but apparently your self-control passes through your venom, but Bella, you have to change him, not Charlie." It was good news, that's for sure. Everyone was leaving in much higher spirits and I was almost smiling, until I saw Edward.

"Edward," I sighed, hugging him tightly to me. "Please, just be okay with this. I need you to tell me it's okay and that you love me."

"Bella, I will always love you I just don't understand you."

"I love you too and I promise to think about changing you when I get back, but one thing at a time okay?"

"Thank you and thank you for saving my brother."

With that they were gone. I assured Charlie and Jake that I could handle changing Emmett and had them on hand just in case. With a heavy, dead heart, I walked into his room. I gathered my strength and sunk my teeth into his flesh. The taste was overwhelming. It was the sweetest, most satisfying nectar I had ever tasted, but I kept control, injecting my venom into his neck, arms, legs and finally his heart. I kissed his forehead, whispering my apologies and got ready for the three day wait from hell.


End file.
